DiSCOVERY THE SECRET
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Sirius descobre uma sala no sétimo andar... ele pede ajuda à Remus, e na tentativa de descobrirem como se faz para abrir o local um sentimento poderá ser finalmente revelado... RS Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**DiSCOVERY THE SECRET**

**CAPíTULO UM**

- Relaxa Moony! – exclamou Sirius jogando uma almofada no amigo. – Hoje é sábado, não temos aula!

Os dois estavam sentados no salão comunal da Grifinória. Era o segundo fim de semana do trimestre, e o dia não podia ser melhor. Muitos alunos caminhavam nos jardins, ou banhavam-se no lago. Remus Lupin, que estava cursando o sexto ano na escola não parecia querer desfrutar do mesmo, mas seu amigo Sirius Black não parava de persuadi-lo.

- Já disse que se quiser ir não me espere Padfoot! Prongs está lá embaixo… deve estar com Lily com certeza, mas ele sempre te acolhe. – respondeu o garoto sem tirar os olhos de seu dever.

Sirius ficou com uma cara emburrada, não gostava de ser contrariado.

- Venha. – disse puxando o amigo pelo braço. – Vamos nos divertir!

- Já disse que não vou! – reclamou Remus se soltando das mãos do amigo. – E se você não parar de ficar me chamando não vou poder me concentrar no dever!

Sirius esboçou um sorriso maroto. Jogou-se na poltrona próxima à Remus e começou a dizer:

- Vamos lá pra fora Moony. O dia está ótimo Moony. Que tal um mergulho com a Lula Gigante? O sol está ótimo pra pegar uma cor. Você precisa Moony, está tão pálido.

- Chega! – exclamou Remus fechando o livro grosso com estrepito. – Você venceu Sirius, mas assim que passar da hora do almoço nós vamos subir!

Sirius sorriu, mas novamente daquela forma marota.

- Quem disse que vamos subir?

- Não estou entendendo?

- Você vai ver!

E foi até o amigo pelas costas e amarrou uma venda preta, conjurada rapidamente com a varinha. Remus segurou na mão de Sirius antes que ele terminasse o nó. Sirius corou, mas perguntou com a voz firme:

- O que foi Moony?

- Estou com medo… o que você vai fazer Sirius?

- Não se preocupa. – disse Sirius terminando de dar o nó e aproximando seu lábio do ouvido de Remus. – Eu _nunca_ iria te machucar.

Remus corou furiosamente. Sirius sorriu ao ver o constrangimento do amigo.

- Venha.

Sirius pegou na mão de Remus e notou que ele estava nervoso, pois a mão estava fria, e por um instante ele sentiu-a tremer. Atravessou o buraco do retrato e conduziu Remus, ainda com os olhos cobertos até uma tapeçaria no sétimo andar, onde um homem tentava _inutilmente_ ensinar balé aos trasgos.

- Chegamos. – anunciou Sirius bem perto do ouvido de Remus.

Ele retirou a venda e Remus ficou observando a tapeçaria com um olhar desconfiado. Depois, virou-se para Sirius e perguntou:

- O que é _isso_?

- _Isso_?! – exclamou Sirius indignado. – _Isso _é um achado Moony! Certo, ainda não sei pra que serve, mas ontem enquanto ia até a cozinha…

-… furtar. – completou Remus cruzando os braços.

-… _pedir_, com muita compaixão para que os elfos me dessem algo para comer eu ouvi um deles falando sobre uma tal Sala do Vai e Não Vai, e também uma tal de Sala Precisa.

Remus continuava a encarar o amigo com um olhar confuso.

- Eles disseram que a sala se transforma!

- Legal. – falou Remus. – Mas, como se abre ela?

Um enorme sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sirius, era muito raro isso acontecer e Remus se sentiu feliz por proporcionar isso.

- É ai que _você _entra Moony! Preciso saber como se faz! – explicou o moreno quase em súplica. – Vamos, diz que vai me ajudar?!

Remus pensou. Sem dúvida aquela sala deveria conter uma magia muito poderosa. Junto com Sirius e James ele tinha conhecido dezenas de segredos, mas este estava com jeito de ser um desafio e tanto.

- Tudo bem Padfoot. Quando começamos?

- Agora mesmo! – respondeu Sirius animado, erguendo o amigo no ar.

Rapidamente ele o recolocou de volta no chão. Os dois estavam embaraçados, e vendo que Sirius não iria falar mais nada Remus começou:

- Já tentou o _alorromora_?

- Foi o primeiro! – riu Sirius apoiando-se ao lado da tapeçaria. – Também já fiz cócegas e tentei _pedir_ à eles que abrissem. – e indicou os trasgos com um gesto com a cabeça.

Os trasgos olharam raivosos para os dois rapazes, e ameaçaram-nos com seus bastões de madeira, antes de voltar a bater em Barnabás, O Amalucado.

- Acho que o que nos resta é… _pesquisar_.

Rapidamente os dois se dirigiram até a biblioteca, e começaram a pesquisar em livros de feitiços que ajudavam a abrir coisas, clarear passagens e outros assuntos relacionados.

- Acho que essa _pesquisa_ não irá levar a nada Remus! – resmungou Sirius jogando mais um dos livros em um canto da mesa e olhando para a janela.

- Eu também começo a pensar o mesmo Sirius. Hogwarts tem muitos segredos, e não acho que possamos encontrar isso em um desses livros. – disse Remus fechando um dos livros. – Acho que vou voltar para o Salão Comunal e fazer mais um pouco do meu dever de…

- O quê?! – exclamou Sirius se levantando de um salto. – Você não volta pra lá hoje, vem, vou te levar lá pra fora!

E pegando o amigo pela mão se dirigiu para fora da biblioteca, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Madame Pince.

Eles desceram até os jardins ensolarados, mas não foram pra onde a maioria dos alunos estavam, pelo contrário, Sirius levou Remus até perto de floresta, onde se sentaram em um tronco caído. Sirius cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e se apoiou em uma árvore próxima. Fechou os olhos e perguntou:

- Remus, você gosta de alguém?

Remus, que até então estava com uma cara contrariada corou. Sirius nunca tinha perguntado nada parecido antes pra ele, e o lupino tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia deixar de gostar de Sirius, não como amigo, mas sim como, como se fosse um namorado.

- P-porque está me perguntando isso Padfoot? – disse ele em uma voz descontraída, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Ora… - falou Sirius mexendo na franja que cobriam seus olhos. -, eu e James sempre saímos com garotas legais, mas nunca vi você com uma, ou falando… você nunca gostou de ninguém Moony? – os olhos de Sirius se fixaram nos de Remus.

Um momento de constrangimento se passou, onde nenhum dos dois disse nada. Até que Sirius disse:

- Se não quiser dizer…

- Não tudo bem. – respondeu Remus sem olhar para o amigo. – Eu gosto de uma pessoa. Acho que desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, mas ela… bem ela nunca irá gostar ou ficar comigo…

Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Porque não Moony? Você é uma cara… bonito e… - as bochechas de Sirius ficaram vermelhas. -, inteligente… e também é uma ótima pessoa… mesmo tendo um _probleminha peludo_.

Os dois rapazes sorriram, e sem querer as mãos dos dois se encontraram. Sirius apertou a mão de Remus com força, mas este a soltou e ficou olhando para a grama. Sirius nunca aceitaria se Remus dissesse que o amava, talvez nem sequer fossem amigos depois disso.

- Vou almoçar. – informou ele tomando caminho para o castelo sem olhar para trás.

Sirius ficou observando o amigo se dirigir até a entrada do castelo e comentou para si mesmo:

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu gosto de você Moony… só que eu tenho _medo_… medo de te perder se você descobrir que eu não te quero só como amigo…


	2. Chapter 2

**DiSCOVERY THE SECRET**

**CAPíTULO DOiS**

Naquela noite no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, os dois garotos estavam sentados um em cada canto da sala. Sirius brincava com um _frisbee dentado_ que havia comprado recentemente em Hogsemade, enquanto Remus escrevia furiosamente em um pergaminho seu trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

James Potter se despediu de Lily e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. Percebeu que o amigo não estava muito para conversas e foi até Remus.

- Moony, sabe por que o Padfoot está daquele jeito?

- Que jeito James?! Sirius sempre é assim… desse jeito…

James riu. Logo entendeu o que se passava. Sirius não era _daquele_ jeito. Sempre brincava com todos, até mesmo quando ninguém queria ouvir suas piadas, mas agora estava lá, calado e sozinho. Como o rapaz já tinha uma certa desconfiança sobre os dois perguntou para Remus:

- Porque não pergunta pra ele o que está acontecendo?

- Porque eu tenho que perguntar Potter?! – resmungou ele parando de escrever e olhando James com um ar de suspeita.

- Por que… vocês se dão bem… só isso! – tentou argumentar o moreno. – E também porque estou indo dormir… vocês com certeza vão ficar aqui. Você sabe o Sirius só sobe quando você vai, então… boa sorte!

Ele deu uma piscadela para Remus que ficou observando-o subir as escadas, parando antes para atirar uma almofada em Sirius que xingou baixinho e mandou a peça bem na nuca do amigo quando este estava no terceiro degrau.

Agora a Sala Comunal estava deserta, exceto pela presença dos dois. Mas eles não pareciam querer falar nada, Remus continuou a escrever e Sirius a brincar com seu _frisbee_. Foi quando o moreno se levantou, afastou a franja da testa e foi até o Buraco do Retrato.

- Aonde você vai?! – perguntou Remus sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

- Não sei. Por que, o monitor vai me proibir? – perguntou Sirius em deboche, já com a mão na porta.

Remus olhou nos olhos de Sirius e falou sério:

- Você sabe que nunca iria te impedir, mas não deveria ficar passeando a uma hora dessas, com Filch por aí parando qualquer coisa que se mexa e…

- Não me importo com ele, você sabe disso Moony. Termine sua lição, se é tão importante assim. Vou tentar abrir a sala.

E saiu batendo a porta ao passar. Remus se sentiu culpado. Prometera ao amigo que iria ajudá-lo, mas desde o acontecimento na manhã daquele dia ele não tinha mais tocado no assunto com Sirius. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estivesse tão chateado.

Remus levantou-se, tampo o frasco de tinta e enrolou o pergaminho. O trabalho esperaria. Ainda tinha duas semanas até entregá-lo. Subiu até o dormitório e encontrou James roncando alto.

- Que dorminhoco! – sussurrou ao abrir o malão do amigo e pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Vestiu a capa e saiu pelo Buraco do Retrato. Pelo menos se encontrasse Filch estaria protegido. E Sirius também.

Sirius saiu da Sala Comunal e ao invés de ir até a tapeçaria de Barnabás, O Amalucado, desceu as escadas e com muito cuidado saiu do castelo. As luzes da cabana de Hagrid, o guarda-caças estava acesa e ele contornou os canteiros em direção ao lago.

Sentou-se na beira do lago e pegou um punhado de pedras jogando-as com força na superfície espelhada do lago. Ele não entendia, e não queria entender porque Remus não se abria com ele. Eram amigos, que mal tinha nisso? Todo o mal, pensou. Assim eu iria me aproveitar da situação para me aproximar dele e lhe beijar…

- _Não seria algo ruim_… - pensou com um olhar maroto.

Foi quando ele sentiu alguém encostando-se nas suas costas. Ele virou a cabeça, mas não encontrou ninguém. Foi então que um cheiro conhecido invadiu suas narinas.

- O que está fazendo aqui Moony? – perguntou encostando a cabeça na do amigo, oculto pela capa.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar. Alguém me disse que estaria tentando abrir uma certe sala, mas eu acabei encontrando-o sentado à beira do lago. Que idéia vir pra cá quando alguém poderia te ver de qualquer janela do castelo!

Remus retirou a capa e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. O moreno riu e ficou olhando para Remus, que tinha o olhar fixo no lago.

- Porque você esconde tantas coisas de mim… quer dizer, da gente? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu não escondo nada de… você. – respondeu Remus constrangido.

- Claro que esconde Moony! Não revelou pra gente que era lobisomem. Não quis revelar que tinha se tornado monitor e…

- Não quis te dizer se eu gosto de alguém?

Sirius corou.

- Sim.

Remus olhou para o amigo e mordeu o lábio inferior em um gesto de avaliação.

- Sirius. Não quero te dizer de quem eu gosto… acho que você não precisa saber, e mesmo se soubesse não poderia fazer nada pra eu mudar o que eu sinto por…

- Mas porque eu mudaria Moony?! – cortou Sirius tirando uma mecha castanha dos olhos castanhos de Remus. – Eu iria te ajudar… te apoiar na sua decisão, isso sim!

Remus se levantou. Pegou a capa e segurou-a no colo, olhando para o outro lado, dando as costas para Sirius.

- Eu vou entrar. Se quiser vir…

Mas Sirius segurou-o pelo braço.

- Você não vai mais fugir de mim Moony!

Remus sentiu a mão de Sirius segurá-lo com força. Ela estava gelada, seria por nervosismo? Mas por que o mais atirado dos marotos estaria nervoso, ou com medo?

- Sirius!

- Eu preciso te contar… - falou Sirius, escolhendo as palavras. -, preciso falar pra você uma coisa… uma coisa que eu tenho escondida comigo desde que eu te… conheci.

Remus começou a suar. O que seria aquilo. Por um instante seu coração bateu mais forte. Mas seria uma perfeita idiotice acreditar que talvez fosse aquilo, afinal, Sirius sempre fora muito popular com as garotas e… ele era seu _amigo_.

- Já que você acha tão importante Padfoot… pode dizer… - disse ele com a voz trêmula.

Sirius afrouxou um pouco o aperto no braço do amigo e olhando-o nos olhos contou:

- Remus. Todo esse tempo eu estive tentando se aproximar cada vez mais de você. Não sei se conseguiu perceber…

- Sim.

- Certo. James já não é mais como antes, nós sabemos. Desde que começou a namorar com a chata da Lily…

Pronto. Era pra isso que ele queria Remus, falar mal dos dois. Sirius sempre reclamava do namoro de James com Lily, seria uma implicância, ou até mesmo… afeto? Sim, pois talvez Sirius não quisesse dizer que gostava dele, mas sim de James e tinha ciúmes dele com Lily.

- Olhe para mim. – pediu Sirius pegando o queixo de Remus e erguendo seu rosto à sua altura. – Como eu disse, Prongs não é mais o mesmo desde que começou a namorar. Ele não é mais o mesmo porque descobriu que ama alguém, alguém com quem quer passar o resto da sua vida!

Remus não sabia o que dizer. Sirius ainda segurava seu rosto, agora com as duas mãos, e a cada palavra se aproximava mais dele, seus narizes estavam a um palmo de distância agora. Remus conseguia distinguir com perfeição a íris dos olhos cinzentos de Sirius.

- E eu também descobri isso Remus. Descobri que amo alguém… e esse alguém é… é você!

Os narizes se tocaram e um misto de felicidade e alivio assolou o corpo de Remus. Sirius o amava, era por isso que ele estava tão calado naquele dia, era por isso que tinha tocado naquele assunto pela manhã. Remus sorriu e sussurrou aliviado:

- Pensei que você diria que gostava de _outra_ pessoa. Eu também te amo Sirius, desde muito tempo, desde que te conheci Padfoot. Só que eu tive medo…

- Como sempre! – brincou Sirius acariciando o rosto de Remus. – Você sempre faz isso! Mas desta vez você não se escondeu de mim porque eu… eu sabia desde o começo que você gostava de mim!

Desta vez foi Remus que riu. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram novamente, era chegada a hora. Não tinha mais como esperar. Os lábios se tocaram e os dois se beijaram. Sirius abraçou Remus pela cintura e o rodopiou no ar, sem desprender a conexão que os ligava.

Quando sentiu os pés no chão Remus abriu os olhos, que fechara para sentir o amor de Sirius. O moreno estava tímido, tão tímido quanto Remus nunca tinha visto. Ele brincou um pouco tocando o nariz dele com o seu, e novamente se beijaram, mas desta vez, um pouco mais profundamente. As línguas se tocaram e Remus receou um pouco, mas Sirius tinha experiência nisso, e segurou o amado pela nuca.

Quando pararam Remus encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius e disse:

- Você quase me fez esquecer de uma coisa…

- O que? – perguntou Sirius acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Remus.

- Descobri como abrir a sala! Eu precisava te achar e quando passei pela tapeçaria meu pensamento estava em você. Uma porta se materializou e quando eu entrei encontrei uma janela aberta e uma luneta apontada na direção do lago…

Sirius sorriu orgulhoso e deu um selinho em Remus.

- Você é mesmo minha outra metade! Onde eu poderia achar outro parceiro de crimes como você?!

Remus fez um biquinho, que logo foi beijado pelos lábios quentes de Sirius.

- Então vamos subir? – perguntou o moreno.

- Pra que?! – perguntou Remus com um olhar maroto.

- Quero testa a Sala Precisa. Estou pensando em um lugar com bastante doces de chocolate, uma cama confortável e… com uma fechadura interna para que ninguém nos interrompa!

Remus riu e jogou a capa por cima dos dois. Sirius o abraçou e juntos eles seguiram na direção do castelo. Finalmente juntos.

**N/A: **Gostaram?! Eu achei um pouco fraca, mas é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic de S/R, então, foi mais um teste. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam… assim posso descobrir se tenho vocação para com estes dois também.

Desde já agradeço…


End file.
